The goal of the SCORE Program at Florida A&M University (FAMU) is to strengthen and expand state-of-the-art biomedical and behavioral research at the institution. The main objective of the program will be to enhance the research infrastructure, attract and recruit highly qualified new minority investigators, stimulate research enthusiasm among existing faculty and increase biomedical and behavioral research productivity and scientific competitiveness in the institution. FAMU is currently submitting 11 regular research projects and two pilot projects. Six subprojects address the research area in medicinal chemistry, biochemistry and physical chemistry; five subprojects deal with the research area of pharmacology and other biological sciences; one subproject proposal is in the area of pharmaceutical sciences and another is in the area of bioengineering. Initially, the FAMU SCORE Program received 28 subproject proposals from principal investigators. However, after an extensive internal and external pre-submission review process, the MBRS Advisory Committee approved only the most meritorious; 13 subprojects for submission to NIH/NIGMS. The SCORE Program will work very closely with FAMU's RISE Program (currently in the process of being submitted), as well as other enrichment programs on campus to maximize the success of the research activities. An effective evaluation plan is proposed to measure the stated goals and objectives of the SCORE Program, based on our past experience of the last three years. Formative and summative evaluation methods will be incorporated to review the achievements of the proposed research activities of the program.